


DKS

by 46days



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artificial Intelligence, Heavy Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/46days/pseuds/46days
Summary: Baekhyun buys Chanyeol a sex doll named Kyungsoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before you judge me for writing this, just remember, you clicked on this fic all on your own

Chanyeol didn’t go out much. His two best friends, Jongdae and Baekhyun, were gamers, just like he (kinda) was, and so they didn’t go out too. Also, the fact that the three of them lived in different countries didn’t help the lack of day out spent together, but they all found their common ground regardless.

So, Chanyeol would say they knew him well as he knew them too. All they could do was chat and game for the last four years—they reckon they knew more about each other than the people who were friends in real life! So when Baekhyun secretly sent Chanyeol a link to a _sex doll_ website, needless to say, he was offended.

“What the fuck is this?” Chanyeol said, seeing the thumbnail of the link Baekhyun sent him in a private chat on discord. “You trying to tell me something?”

Baekhyun laughs—Chanyeol’s used to hearing Baekhyun’s laugh in his headphones, but at 2 am in the morning, it’s very annoying. And with the link he just sent Chanyeol, even more so.

“Yeah, I’m trying to tell you to get laid,” Baekhyun said, “Look at the site! The dolls are literally _programmed_ to have sex. Like! Like! Hear me out—the engineering work on these dolls are insane!”

Just to know what Baekhyun was even talking about, Chanyeol reluctantly clicks the link, and he’s immediately greeted by a bright and aesthetically pleasing website.

There’s a video on the front page—Chanyeol plays it but without the sound, and even though he’s sleep deprived, he’s astonished by how _realistic_ the dolls on display were.

They were moving with finesse—so _life_ like and he doesn’t realise Baekhyun’s yapping in his ear until he hears Baekhyun say, “Are you gonna buy one?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol clicked on a random tab, sobering up from his tired self when the doll’s prices were shown. “Buy one? Fuck no, look how expensive they are! It’s cheaper to have a real girlfriend!” 

Baekhyun snorted, “Like you can get one—but you were considering buying one?”

Chanyeol clicked his tongue at Baekhyun’s goading tone. “As if. Where did you even find this website?”

“A friend of a friend of a friend of a friend passed me the link.” Baekhyun said. “But look, they have cheaper dolls for twelve grand—”

“Like I could fork that—stop trying to get me to buy one!” Chanyeol shouted when Baekhyun started to laugh and coo.

Chanyeol rubbed the sleep off his face as he could hear Baekhyun clicking his mouse on the other end. “Then I’ll buy you one. Your birthday is coming up soon in a few months, so.”

“No! No, no! Are you nuts? That’s too expensive and _unnecessary_. I don’t need a sex doll! I don’t need it.”

But even after he and Baekhyun said their goodbyes, Chanyeol found himself still browsing the website until it was time to go to class five hours later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol’s tired; he’s tired and grumpy and his morning lecture did not stick well with him. He ends up dozing off in the last half hour of it, and if it wasn’t for Jongdae buzzing him just five minutes before his lecture ended, he would’ve stayed sleeping in the back for the rest of the day.

He kept thinking about the sex dolls—he spent most of the early morning reading the FAQ and the profile of the girls— _dolls—_ and wondering if he _did_ have the money to buy one, which one would he buy.

He kind of felt stupid, and silly but as he ventured more and more into the website, he started to grow attached to the idea of the sex doll.

The dolls were very pretty—no two dolls were the same. They all had a personality and lifelike features such as beauty moles, different coloured eyes, hair, and skin tone. There were different body types and heights and basically, it was a website where the perfect girlfriend who _loved_ to have sex existed.

The only differences Chanyeol could think of between the sex doll and a real girlfriend was that the dolls obviously couldn’t procreate, didn’t eat and didn’t draw blood—he also couldn’t marry them, but then again, it didn’t matter if she was basically his property.

He couldn’t really see any cons to these dolls, and the reviews from very satisfied customers convinced Chanyeol to start saving for one of these dolls. 

The videos were insane! The dolls could feel pleasure, could feel pain—they reacted honestly if they liked what was happening and rejected anything they weren’t comfortable with. Each doll had a personality and could retain new information—they were also solar powered so it didn’t need a charge—but during unusually rainy seasons, there was a charging port the dolls can use.

They were self-sufficient—they can clean themselves and maintain themselves and they’re able to diagnose any issues within their system. And for the more expensive dolls, they had a lifetime warranty and Chanyeol had to lock his computer at how much he was convincing himself to get the higher priced dolls.

Or any doll for that matter.

He checks Jongdae’s text after class ended, a link to pre-order the new Final Fantasy game and he bookmarks it on his phone.

But then of course, he sees the tab he had open when he locked his computer and ended up browsing on his phone.

He’s too far gone. If he ever met Baekhyun in real life, he would kill him for even sending the link!

 

 

 

 

 

 

A few weeks later, the same feeling of wanting to kill Baekhyun returned when Yoora came barging into his room telling Chanyeol he had a _big ass package_ at their front door.

“The delivery guys—yes, there’s two of them—are outside and are pissed. What the hell did you order?” Yoora asked as Chanyeol removes his headset and looks at his sister with a confused look.

 “What do you mean?” Chanyeol stood up and followed his sister towards the entrance of their apartment.

“Chanyeol-ah,” Chanyeol’s mother called out from the kitchen, “You better not be spending your tuition money on useless things!”

“I didn’t order anything,” Chanyeol said, noticing the scowl on one of the delivery guy’s face. 

The other delivery guy gave Chanyeol a packing slip, “Well, it has your name on it.”

Chanyeol took the packing slip as the delivery guys, guided by Yoora, lifted the box inside the apartment; Youngmi rushing out of the kitchen to move the coffee table.

“Oh gosh, Chanyeolie, what is this?” Youngmi huffed out as the box just barely made it inside. Yoora signs for the package before offering bottled water for the delivery guys. They take it gratefully before leaving the premises—the Park family standing around the box in question.

Chanyeol looks at the packing slip—his name and address was on it. And then he saw the company it came from. And then he saw the mailing note—

_Happy early/belated birthday, Chanyeol-ah! Wishing you the best for you and your new life partner! – BBH_

“I’ll take this into my room right now!!!!” Chanyeol suddenly shouted, crumpling up the packing slip and shoving it into his back pocket. He then starts pushing the box over the carpet and into his room, heart racing at the thought of what’s inside this box.

“Well come back out to eat!” Youngmi said but Chanyeol immediately locks himself in his room and zooms back onto his computer.

 

 **yeolie:** BYUN BACK HYUN WHAT THE FUCK DID HOU JUST SENT ME

 

 **yeolie:** I SEE YOU ONLIME BITCH

 

 **chensing:** what’s going on here? :rofl:

 

Shit, he messaged the group chat.

But he was still fuming (and a little excited) so he didn’t care.

 

 **yeolie:** HE SNET ME SOMETHING REALLY EXPENSIVE AND MY SISTER AND MUM SAW IT KINDA

 

 **byunslayer69:** :rofl: :rofl: :rofl:

 

 **byunslayer69:** you opened it?

 

 **yeolie:** AS IF I WLOULD!!!

 

 **yeolie:** how much did this cost you?!?!?!

 

 **byunslayer69:** it’s an early bday gift! dont sweat it

 

 **yeolie:** but i’m sweeeeaaatttttttttting

 

 **byunslayer69:** oh im sure ur sweating! :smirk:

 

 **yeolie:** fuck you

 

 **byunslayer69:** no no no my friend

 

 **byunslayer69:** fuck _you_

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes and logs off his computer. He’s feeling hungry so he stands to go outside but not before staring at the big box inside his room. He touches the box, nervous—he’s spent the last few weeks watching videos of these dolls and now—thanks to his balling friend, he finally had one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner, he watched a movie in the lounge room with his mum and sister on Netflix and for a few hours, he forgot about the package in his room.

He took a shower, had a snack and then decided to call it a night, the box’s existence slowly coming back into his mind. 

He wanted to ignore it as he walked past it to face plant onto his bed, but as he tried to get comfortable and fall into sleep, his peripherals kept looking at the box.

Chanyeol’s fingers itch and he starts getting antsy before deciding to flip a coin on whether he should open it now or return it back to where it came from.

But he already knows what he wants to do, so he sits on his bed, absolutely devastated at the fact that he wants to actually fuck a sex doll.

Well, he didn’t spend a single dollar, so he supposed there was no harm, but having basically studied the FAQ and the terms and conditions, he knows that he can’t return it as soon as the sealing is broken and the doll is awake.

For sanitary purposes.

Chanyeol checked the time, it was just after ten, but he knows his mum and sister are already in bed so... 

So, he gets out of his bed and walks over to his desk, pinching his scissors with the conviction of opening the box.

His hands are shaking! They’re a shaking with nervousness as he opens the box, breaking the sealing alongside his sanity.

The first thing he sees is a manual and a note on top of a white, silky sheet. He can’t see the doll underneath the sheet—not even the outlining of it, so he figures that there’s some kind of cardboard he’ll have to pull out to get to the goods.

But he figures if he’s going to go down this road, he better savour each moment.

Even the moment of just reading the manual and note.

Well, he’s actually already knows how the doll works (he’s severely embarrassed), so he moves onto the note. 

Sitting down on his butt, he unfolds the note—the paper really fancy to his buzzing fingers.

He expected a profile like what the girls—the _dolls_ —have on the website, but this note had… well, not much.

“ _I hope you can take care of me the way I want to take care of you—DKS_.” Chanyeol reads out loud, cocking his head to the side. “DKS? Is that her initials?” 

He snorts at the thought of Baekhyun buying him a Korean doll—Baekhyun was from the States; Jongdae from Germany, but they both have Korean parents so naturally, the spoke to Chanyeol in Korean despite being multilingual.

And it only just occurred to him that he wouldn’t know how to communicate with the doll if he did order one so he supposed he was grateful that Baekhyun got him one that may be Korean!

He got excited again.

He puts down the note and rises on his knees to peer into the box. Then, he gingerly peels back the silk cloth and then the cardboard pullout. Underneath was the doll, curled up in a fetal position, completely naked and asleep.

Chanyeol blinked once.

Then twice.

Then he rose up to his feet and stared into the box.

The doll was a male.

“What the fuck?” Chanyeol said, taking a step back from the box, confused. He then steps closer and peers down into the box to make sure he wasn’t mistaking anything—maybe it was a girl with short hair—nope! It was definitely a male doll.

But Chanyeol still tries to convince himself otherwise.

He goes back on his knees and shuffled forward so he was near the head of the doll—he had very nice and smooth looking skin and his face was quite handsome but that’s not what he wanted to focus on right now! He reaches into the box and puts his hand around the back of the doll’s neck, brushing against the touch sensitive _on_ button, and booting up the doll.

Chanyeol then moves to sit up on his bed as the doll briefly  _glows_ , indicating that it’s ‘waking up’. He’s biting his lower lip in anticipation; the glowing stops and he holds his breath as he watches _DKS_ rise cautiously from his box. 

DKS sits in his box, feathers in his hair as he looks around the room a little dazed. He then notices Chanyeol and smiles, and Chanyeol’s heart (dick?) jumps at the shape of DKS’s lips.

“Hi.” DKS says, his voice deep and soothing.

Yeah, definitely a male.

“Hi.” Chanyeol replies, trying to find the faults in the doll—he looks like he’s even breathing like a human!

“I’m Doh Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo said, stroking his fingers through his hair to get rid of the feathers in the locks. Chanyeol’s mesmerised at how… _graceful_ the movement was. 

“I’m… returning you.” Chanyeol said though, blinking out of his gaze.

The doll frowns, “Did I do something wrong?”

_Other than be a male? Nope!_

“Sorry, um, my friend bought you for me and I don’t think I can keep a, uh, _you_ around here.” Chanyeol said, scratching the back of his head. He can’t believe he just apologised to a doll!

“You’ve already opened me. I can’t be returned anymore so you might as well use me.” Kyungsoo said, rising from his box, albeit a little clumsily.

Chanyeol’s internally screaming _CUTE!!!!!!!!! HE’S CUTE WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!_ But then he’s getting shy at how exposed Kyungsoo was.

“Oh, uh, hmm.” Chanyeol gets up from his bed and goes to his draw to fetch Kyungsoo some clothes. _His penis is even cute!!!! And his thighs and ass are so round and milky!!!! But I’m not gay!!!!!!!!!!!_

He freezes up while rummaging through his closet when he feels Kyungsoo hug him from behind.

“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Ch-Chanyeol…” Chanyeol replies.

“Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo repeats. “Chan…yeol.” He says a little slower. “Chanyeol, do you want me to go down on you?”

“What? No! I’m not gay!” Chanyeol nearly shouts, turning and pushing Kyungsoo off of him, making the doll fall to the ground.

“Ow…” Kyungsoo groans. “I’m sorry…”

Chanyeol’s heart seizes and he’s rushing over to help Kyungsoo up. “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo said, taking Chanyeol’s hand and standing back up. “I got too excited… No one wanted me for the longest time so when I was finally bought, I…”

Kyungsoo’s looking down at his feet and Chanyeol feels sorry for him. He didn’t even know Kyungsoo was on the page as he watched the more popular female dolls get sold almost every day.

He gives Kyungsoo a shirt and sweatpants, not really knowing if a doll needed underwear. Kyungsoo dresses obediently as Chanyeol paces around his room, not knowing what to do.

Kyungsoo was so life like it was scary! And for a second, he forgot Kyungsoo was a sex doll, so that come on was, to say the least, shocking.

Once Kyungsoo was dressed, he sat on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed, hands on his knees and his back straight. “You’re not gay.” He said, making Chanyeol stop his pacing.

“I’m not.” Chanyeol replied. “I think my friend got you for me as a joke since I can’t get a girlfriend. And well, apparently, I can’t even get a girl-sex-doll either.”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo said. “I… may not have breasts or a vagina but… M-my ass is, well, tighter? And soft. And I can always wear a dress or a skirt and a wig for you if you want… I’m just really expensive. I’d hate to go to waste.”

Chanyeol sighs. “Unfortunately you are. But also, I know I can’t return you so I guess… You’re just gonna have to, uh… I don’t know. Get a job, maybe? Save up and move out? Or something…”

“I have a job, and it’s to please you.” Kyungsoo said.

“Well it’ll _please me_ if you just didn’t do whatever it is you’re supposed to do. 

“I have to,” Kyungsoo’s voice started to sound a little jittery, his toes digging into the carpet. “I have to.”

“Right, because you’re programmed to do that.” Chanyeol crossed his arms.

“Precisely,”

Chanyeol then threw his hands up in the air, “Well, I’m sorry, Kyungsoo, but I just can’t have sex with you. I don’t care if you dress up—in fact, I don’t _want_ you to dress up; you’re made the way you are and that’s perfectly fine! It’s just not my type!”

“I can be your type,” Kyungsoo stands. “Let me be your type, I’ll be whatever you want me to be—I just…! I need sex. I need you.”

Chanyeol frowned and knitted his eyebrows, “You… _need_ sex?” He asked and Kyungsoo nodded furiously. “Or what? You die?”

“N-no… but—”

“You’re a sex doll, I get it, but you don’t _need_ sex. You don’t really need much of anything? You don’t even eat?”

“You don’t understand,” Kyungsoo looks like he’s on the verge of tears and Chanyeol’s starting to get weirded out. “Sex… I was created for your pleasure and I need to fulfil that so I can—” 

“You don’t, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol interrupts. “It’s okay. You don’t need to do that for me, really. Look, you don’t have to get a job, I’m just kidding. You can stay here with me as like a distant cousin or something, but I’m not having sex with you.”

“Please,” Kyungsoo whispers. “I need it… It’s the only way I can be _human_.”

“Huh…?”


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol doesn’t login for about a week after Kyungsoo arrived, and it was _not_ because he was fucking the doll! No…

Another thing he didn’t factor in asides from the potential language barrier had he ordered his own, was the fact that he didn’t know _where_ to store the doll.

Maybe a year ago, when he still lived on campus, he could get away with having another ‘person’ in the room, but now that he moved back home with his mum and sister, he definitely had no place to hide the doll— _Kyungsoo_ now.

At first, he hid Kyungsoo in his closet. It was cramp and it looked uncomfortable but Kyungsoo assured him he was okay with being in tight spots.

_It’s, um, actually one of my kinks… Being fucked in small spaces—public toilets, cars, you know._

Chanyeol mentally cursed himself at how hot that sounded, but he figures Kyungsoo couldn’t get horny if he was physically powered off. So that was Chanyeol’s last minute plan.

It lasted only a day though when he remembered that whenever he was off to class, his mother would come into his room and put his clothes away for him. He just barely made it home in time to catch his mum going into his room with a pile of his clothes.

“Oh! Relax, would you!” His mum shouted when he zoomed in and grabbed his clothes from her before slamming the door in her face when he entered his room.

He puts his clothes down and opens the door again to apologise to her, but she just grabs him by the ear and tells him to do the dishes.

Once he was done with his chore, he goes back to his room and opens his closet, staring at Kyungsoo who’s sleeping peacefully— _hibernation_ mode, he said it was since the only way he could be completely turned off is when he’s out of battery.

And the batteries could very well much last three months without him being charged.

No way was Chanyeol going to survive three months until Kyungsoo shuts down—he can’t even survive a day! And he knows that even though he turned him on (wink wink), anyone else could very much interact with Kyungsoo now, meaning his mum or sister could wake Kyungsoo up. How was Chanyeol going to explain that?

But he manages somehow for a week—barely. He hides Kyungsoo under his bed, in the garage and then eventually back in the box that he still kept for some reason.

But every time he comes back home from class or his part time job, he sighs with the knowledge that he’s _got Kyungsoo and he doesn’t know what to_ _do_.

He can’t hide him forever!

So after watching the latest Marvel movie with his sister on the weekend, he goes home straight away to figure out what _to_ do. Yoora met up with her friends, so the parted ways at the station and his mum had weekend work, so he basically had the apartment all to himself.

He logs back into discord—he still got notifications on his phone but he ignored them, and by ignored them, he read them but didn’t reply.

Baekhyun ended up telling Jongdae he bought Chanyeol a sex doll, and he wanted to reply with “I didn’t fuck him, you bastard!” but he knew he needed to be level headed before he got clowned for saying something dumb like that.

 

 **yeolie:** hey fuckers

 

 **byunslayer69:** he’s alive!!!!!

 

 **chensing:** how’s your new girlfriend? :blush:

 

 **yeolie:** this is literally the worst thing i have ever experienced ever

 

 **yeolie:** byuntae, congratulations on wasting however much you spent on this doll

 

 **byunslayer69:** why, is she broken already?

 

 **yeolie:** what do u mean **she**

 

 **yeolie: she** is a **boy**

 

 **byunslayer69:** ha?

 

 **byunslayer69:** what do u mean she’s a boy? like a tomboy??

 

 **yeolie:** no u idiot!!! as in he’s a boy!! a BOY with a dick and balls and shit!!!

 

 **byunslayer69:** HWHATHA

 

 **chensing:** awwwwww cute

 

 **byunslayer69:** are u srs?

 

 **yeolie:** why would i lie about this??

 

 **yeolie:** and don’t act like u didn’t know!!

 

 **chensing:** i didn’t know you swung that way

 

 **yeolie:** I DON’T!!!!!!!!!

 

 **byunslayer69:** wait he’s seriously a boy???? wtf

 

 **byunslayer69:** i swear i didn’t know!!

 

 **yeolie:** oh yea suuuuure

 

 **chensing:** is he cute though?

 

 **yeolie:** his name is kyungsoo and uhh yeah, he’s handsome

 

 **yeolie:** like i don’t have to be gay to know that hes handsome

 

 **byunslayer69:** okay gay

 

 **chensing:** do you have a pic of him?

 

 **byunslayer69:** OMG can we talk to him??? get him on the chat

 

 **chensing:** wait lets do a voice chat

 

Chanyeol groans as he puts on his headset and hears his best friends on the voice chat.

“Really, Chanyeol, I didn’t know he was going to be a boy.” Baekhyun said. “I’m checking the receipt,”

“I can’t return him anyways, I already opened the box and turned him on,” Chanyeol sighed, swiveling around in his chair to stare at the box in the corner of his room.

“Haha, I’m sure you turned him on,” Baekhyun snickered, “Damn, it didn’t specify a gender. I just thought the profile was cute.”

“His profile?” Chanyeol asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll send you a screenshot.” Baekhyun said. A few moments later, he sends a photo to their group chat.

“Aw, _I hope you can take care of me the way I want to take care of you—DKS._ ” Jongdae reads out loud, “DKS? Is that his initials?”

“Doh Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said. “And uh, thanks for getting me a Korean doll…”

“Ah, that’s probably all I looked at…” Baekhyun sighs. “No point in getting it hard for someone you don’t understand.”

“Well, I’m not _getting it hard_ for him regardless.” Chanyeol stands up and walks over to where he packed Kyungsoo back into the box. He opens the lid and sees him resting inside. “He’s a little bit weird.”

“Weird how?” Jongdae asked. “Can we talk to him?”

“Oh my god, yes! Yes, let’s talk to him! Is he as real as the website says?” Chanyeol could tell Baekhyun was jumping up and down in his seat. 

“He’s sleeping.” Chanyeol said. “I don’t really want to wake him up. He’s uh… pretty horny and I’m not ready to help satisfy him.”

“Well, he is a sex doll.” Baekhyun commented. “Take a pic of him at least! I wanna know what he looks like!”

Chanyeol sighs; he supposed he could at least do that, seeing as Baekhyun was the one who gifted him.

“Fine, fine. Give me a minute.” He said, sliding his headphones down to hang around his neck.

He peers into the box before gently carrying Kyungsoo out of it and lying the doll onto his bed. Kyungsoo was quite heavy, even more so now that he’s asleep—like a real human who can’t hold their weight. He props Kyungsoo to lean against the pillows and he takes out his phone to take a photo. But Kyungsoo’s slumping and falling to the side of the bed and it just looks _so bad_ so he decides to just wake him up.

Chanyeol sits on the bed besides Kyungsoo and caresses the back of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo glows briefly before he’s opening his eyes and becoming more self-aware.

"O-oh, hi." Kyungsoo said, yawning and stretching his limbs.

“Um, hi.” Chanyeol repeated. “My friends want a photo of you if that’s okay.”

“Oh, okay.” Kyungsoo nodded, “That’s okay.” Kyungsoo sits upright and shyly poses for the photo, looking modest even though he’s wearing a band t-shirt that’s way too big for him and some shorts Chanyeol later changed him into.

“Okay.” Chanyeol rises his phone back up to snap a photo. He doesn’t linger too much on how photogenic Kyungsoo is as he sends it to the group chat. He can then vaguely hear both Jongdae and Baekhyun screaming through his headset so he just takes them off completely and puts it on his bed.

Kyungsoo smiles, staring at the headset. “Your friends are loud.”

“Yeah, they don’t know what _quiet_ is. It’s not in their vocabulary.” Chanyeol shakes his head. “Are you okay just wearing that? Not cold or anything…?”

Kyungsoo starts to fidget though he shakes his head. “I’m okay. Are you… going to turn me off again?”

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head. “Uh… You can… you can stretch your legs. My mum and sister aren’t home so… so it’s okay if you wanna stay awake for a while.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes light up, his smile widening. “Thank you!”

Chanyeol blushes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They’re in the living room watching Netflix. Kyungsoo’s never seen a single movie so he spent a good hour browsing through the titles and watching the previews more than the actual movie itself.

“I want to watch something really good so that I can cherish this time.” Kyungsoo told Chanyeol when Chanyeol just told him to pick anything.

And Chanyeol, seemingly to have a track record with making bad decisions these days, says, or rather _promises_ —“You can watch another movie next time.”

Kyungsoo gets really excited at the thought that this isn’t his first and last time, and so he ends up picking a horror movie—The Conjuring to be exact. Chanyeol lets him cuddle up to his side and hold his arm, laughing every time Kyungsoo jumps at a scary scene (Chanyeol would too had he not already seen the movie).

They’re watching the credits roll when Chanyeol finally speaks up, “My mum will be coming home soon.”

Kyungsoo sits upright and rubs his eye. “Ah, okay.” He gets up from the couch, but he sways when he like he’s suffering from a head rush from standing too fast.

“Easy there,” Chanyeol said, standing up to steady the doll.

“My head is spinning.” Kyungsoo touches his temple.

“That’s because you stood quickly after sitting down for so long.” 

“Oh, okay.” Kyungsoo processes that information. “May I use your bathroom?”

Chanyeol looks down at Kyungsoo and blinks. “You need to pee or something?”

Kyungsoo’s blushing, “You’re holding my hips. I’m… sensitive there.” 

Chanyeol immediately lets go Kyungsoo’s hips and steps back, noticing how Kyungsoo’s cock is slowly filling up in the shorts.

Kyungsoo covers himself and looks away, embarrassed. “You haven’t set my settings so right now, I’m just at the default sensitivity.”

“O-oh. Oh. Right. I see.” Chanyeol said. “The bathroom is just across from my room.”

Kyungsoo nods, chancing a shy glance at Chanyeol before he’s tottering over to the bathroom.

Chanyeol watches as the doll locks himself in the bathroom—he then can hear the tap running.

“Too fucking advanced.” Chanyeol sighs, flopping back onto the couch. He rubs his face; cheeks burning as much as Kyungsoo’s were, and he finds himself trying to steady his breathing.

He needs to go out and get laid.

Pulling his phone out from his back pocket, he scrolls through his text messages and decides to hit up one of the girls he used to sleep with a few months back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Kyungsoo finishes up in the bathroom, Chanyeol’s sitting on the edge of his bed, putting on his shoes, all dressed up.

“Are you going somewhere?” Kyungsoo asked as he enters Chanyeol’s room.

Chanyeol looks up at Kyungsoo. “Ah, yeah. Are you all good now?”

Kyungsoo nods, but his hands are still covering his front. “I, um, I made—do you have anything else I can wear? I’ll wash these clothes…”

“Huh? Oh! Oh, no, no, don’t worry about it.” Chanyeol jumps to his feet to find some clothes for Kyungsoo to change into.

“I didn’t mean to make a mess—”

“It’s fine, it’s really alright.” Chanyeol insists, pulling out a new shirt and shorts for Kyungsoo.

“My come doesn’t stain or smell bad, it’s just sticky—”

“Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol said softly. “Don’t worry about it. It’s okay. Here, wear this.” He hands Kyungsoo fresh clothes and Kyungsoo takes it with a nod.

“Um,” Kyungsoo stands awkwardly and looks at the door then at his feet then at the door again.

“Oh, right,” Chanyeol leaves his room to let Kyungsoo change in private.

A few moments later, Kyungsoo opens the bedroom door and peeks out. “I’m dressed.”

Chanyeol, who was lingering outside, nods. “Cool.” He re-enters. “Do they fit you alright?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “It’s huge. But it’s okay. It’s comfy.”

“That’s good.” Chanyeol then sprays himself with cologne. “I’m going to be out for a few hours.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo sits on Chanyeol’s bed, not sure what to do.

Chanyeol stares at him, contemplating on whether he should turn him off and stuff him back into the box or if he should let him roam free inside his room.

“Hey,” He starts slowly, catching Kyungsoo’s attention immediately. “If I unlock my computer and let you watch Netflix, will you promise to stay in my room until I get back?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo said excitedly, his eyes wide and his lips wider in a smile.

_Fuck!!!! Be strong, Park Chanyeol!!!!!_

“Okay. Okay, cool.” Chanyeol says. He gestures at Kyungsoo to come sit at his computer chair and Kyungsoo happily obliges.

Chanyeol then unlocks his computer and logs into Netflix.

“Just use this mouse to click onto anything you want to watch—here. Put these on too so you can hear it better.” He puts his headset onto Kyungsoo who nods like a child soaking in this new information.

“How long will you be gone for?” Kyungsoo asks, looking up at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stands upright from where he leaned over Kyungsoo and shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe two hours? Maybe three? I’m going to lock the door from the inside so my mum won’t come in here and disturb you so just ignore anyone trying to get in.”

“How will you get back in?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I’ll… I’ll knock twelve times to let you know it’s me.”

“That’s a lot of times.” Kyungsoo said. “Do you have to go out? Can you just stay here with me and watch Netflix?”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to say. He also knew he couldn’t tell Kyungsoo he was going out to go bang someone else.

He knows that he already hurt Kyungsoo’s feeling by not wanting to have sex with him—and he’s hitting himself at the thought of _actually_ feeling bad for a doll—so he just says, “I’ll be back soon. Remember, twelve knocks, okay?”

Kyungsoo’s visibly disappointed, but he nods before turning his attention to the computer screen.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol though, doesn’t end up meeting the girl he was going to have sex with—he cancels in a measly text before going to the local mall.

He eats lunch, then he goes shopping, coming back home only an hour after leaving.

Luckily, his sister is still out and his mum, while probably finished with her shift, is on her way home. 

Chanyeol rushes down to his room after toeing off his shoes at the entrance. Instinctively, he tries to open his bedroom door, but it’s locked.

He inhales deeply; he was panting like a dog so he calmed himself and knocked, counting out twelve times.

Then he waits. He wonders if Kyungsoo could even hear him with the headset on so he presses his ear against the door and calls out, “Kyungsoo? It’s me, Chanyeol.”

He knocks twelve times again.

And then finally, the door opens—Chanyeol doesn’t miss the way Kyungsoo’s expression brightens. “You’re back!” He shouts.

Chanyeol laughs, peeling the headset off of Kyungsoo’s head since the doll couldn’t hear himself talk. “I am. Having fun?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo nods, stepping to the side to let Chanyeol in the room. “You’re home early, you said two or three hours.”

“Yeah, I know.” Chanyeol said, putting down the bags of shopping on his bed. He also had a smoothie in his other hand and gives it to Kyungsoo. “Do you want to try this?”

Kyungsoo eyes the cup curiously and nods. He holds it in his hands and takes a sip before his expression twists funnily. “It’s s-sour…!”

Chanyeol laughs again. “Yeah, it’s a berry smoothie. They’re usually sour. Do you like it?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head and gives the smoothie back.

And that little experiment, of just how _advanced_ Kyungsoo was, sealed the deal on what Chanyeol had planned.

He has a lot of moral dilemmas when he was at the mall buying what he was buying, but at the same time, Kyungsoo _was_ just a doll.

So this should be fine.

This should be okay.

“Do you want to pause your movie?” Chanyeol asked, removing his jumper. “You can watch it later.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo nods before sauntering over to the computer to pause the movie. Chanyeol puts his smoothie on the computer desk before locking his bedroom door, making Kyungsoo snap at his attention.

Chanyeol’s returning Kyungsoo’s gaze before speaking in a low voice, “Can you… look inside those bags on my bed?”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo said, walking over to the bed. He rummages through the bags.

“Can you pull out what’s inside?”

Kyungsoo swallows deeply, and Chanyeol can see the tips of Kyungsoo’s ear redden. His own ears and cheeks are red too, heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

Kyungsoo, holding two items in each of his hands, turns around to look at Chanyeol who leaned against the bedroom door. “Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol bites his lower lip. “Only if you’re okay with it.”

“I-I am.” Kyungsoo said. “But are you okay with it? You said…”

“I know.” Chanyeol said. “And I don’t know what I’m doing. This is just such a bizarre situation but… I guess… there’s no harm in trying…”

Kyungsoo smiles brightly. “Yeah.” He’s holding a wig and a skirt in his hands.

“Okay,” Chanyeol nods. “Let’s try.”


	3. Chapter 3

“How… is it?” Chanyeol asks.

“It’s a bit itchy.” Kyungsoo replies, scratching his head over the wig. “But it’s fine. I can get used to it.”

Chanyeol’s sitting on the edge of his bed with Kyungsoo on his knees in between his legs on the floor. Kyungsoo’s wearing a shoulder length wig that had bangs, and a skirt that just barely covered his ass.

“You look… really pretty.” Chanyeol said—Kyungsoo had very soft features—big eyes, bigger lips and a cute nose; his skin slightly tanned and pure. “I mean, you’re handsome, but also…”

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo smiles shyly. “You’re very good looking too. I’m so lucky to be yours.”

Chanyeol gulps when Kyungsoo’s hands slide up his legs and over his thighs. 

“Thank you for letting me pleasure you.”

Chanyeol balked, “Y-you don’t have to say that. It’s weird!”

Kyungsoo’s fingers are hovering around the front of Chanyeol’s pants. He cocks his head to the side, “It is?”

“Yeah!” Chanyeol blushes. “It’s not normal to _thank_ someone for wanting to… to do this.”

Kyungsoo huffs out in amusement, popping the top button of Chanyeol’s jeans. “But I’m thankful. I won’t say it again though if it bothers you.” 

“It’s… fine…” Chanyeol watched as Kyungsoo’s fingers slowly unzip his pants. He then catches Kyungsoo’s teeth grazing his bottom lip; the doll’s ‘breathing’ hitching.

Kyungsoo peels back the jeans to reveal the front of Chanyeol’s boxers. He touches the bulge with his fingertips before stroking up and down.

“Tickles.” Chanyeol said, watching Kyungsoo’s smooth movements.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply—instead, he leans forward to bury his nose against Chanyeol’s crotch.

Chanyeol’s mouth dropped, cheeks red in embarrassment, “W-what are you doing?”

Kyungsoo inhales deeply. “You smell so good.” 

“Stop it,” Chanyeol said, reaching down to hold onto Kyungsoo’s chin to push him away. “Don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo apologises. “You just smell really good to me.” 

“It’s a turn off,” Chanyeol sternly said. “Maybe this was a bad idea—”

“No!” Kyungsoo shouts. “No. No, I’ll stop. Just let me…” He holds onto Chanyeol’s hand, bringing it to his lips.

He then sticks the tip of his tongue out to lick the pad of Chanyeol’s middle finger, the warm and wet sensation shooting right to Chanyeol’s dick. 

Kyungsoo then puts the finger in his mouth, sucking softly on the digit before bobbing his head up and down on it. 

Chanyeol can feel the back of Kyungsoo’s throat—the slide of the doll’s tongue rolling around his finger with ease.

He pulls his hand away and out of Kyungsoo’s mouth after a few seconds; his dick growing in excitement. 

“S-suck this one, please.” Chanyeol shyly asked, shoving his wet hand down his boxers.

Kyungsoo’s licking his lips and nodding with peek of a smile. He takes the liberty to pull down Chanyeol’s boxers as Chanyeol grips the base of his cock and pulls it out. 

He’s half hard; the tip as glossy as Kyungsoo’s eyes.

Kyungsoo plants one hand on Chanyeol’s thigh, the other just underneath the head of Chanyeol’s cock. He leans forward, pressing his lips against the tip and kissing it gently.

Chanyeol sighs breathily; Kyungsoo’s lips were plush and soft and moved in a way that made Chanyeol wish those lips were on his. 

But he pushes that thought away when Kyungsoo’s tongue peeks out, licking the head. 

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hair before bringing it around Kyungsoo’s head. He doesn’t push the doll or urge him to hurry up and put it in his mouth—he just leaves his hand there because he needed to hold onto _something._

Kyungsoo’s very diligent; he draws a lot of precome from Chanyeol; licking the underside and the slit until Chanyeol’s toes curl.

Then slowly, Kyungsoo wraps his lips around the tip and sucks on it like a straw. 

“Haaa…” Chanyeol sighs, scratching the base of Kyungsoo’s head. He can feel where the wig starts, and he’s worried if he tugs too hard, it’ll come off and just ruin the mood. Because right now, he’s _really_ turned on—but also, he doesn’t know if it’s because Kyungsoo _kind of_ looks like a girl or if it’s just because Kyungsoo’s ministrations were godlike.

Chanyeol can’t linger too much on the thought—Kyungsoo doesn’t allow him to when the doll starts to bob his head up and down the shaft of Chanyeol’s cock.

“Fuck…” Chanyeol lets go of his dick to let Kyungsoo hold onto it; the doll pumps the base as he sucks and licks and swallows around the front.

His heart is pounding—his dick is hard and wet and growing inside the doll’s mouth. But Kyungsoo doesn’t choke—he doesn’t gag or struggle, even though his mouth is full. 

Chanyeol kind of feels a little bad for him. “Hey, let up.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are screwed shut; his cheeks are flushed and saliva dripped down his chin. He takes a moment to register what Chanyeol means before sliding his mouth off of him. “Is something wrong?” He asks, voice broken and thick.

“I was going to ask you… Are you… breathing alright?”

“Breathing?” Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side before tucking the wig’s strands behind his ears. “I don’t breathe. What you see is just manufactured breaths to make me seem realistic. I’m okay. Your cock… Is really nice.”

Kyungsoo strokes the shaft firmly. “I mean, I _breathe_ but… I can survive without actual oxygen. If you play with my settings, you can choke me and I’ll react as a human will and pass out if that’s what you’re into.” 

“I—uh… What are you into?” Chanyeol asked. “Asides from… you know, being fucked in small places…?”

Kyungsoo’s ass shakes a little as he inches closer towards Chanyeol. “Our default settings are vanilla. I’m not into any kinks unless I’m programmed or taught. You… hid me in your closet and well… I just started to like it. You know, sexually.” 

“O-oh, right.” Chanyeol said. “Do you like… this? I mean, cross dressing.”

“The wig is a little annoying and it tickles my shoulders every time I bob my head up and down your cock but… You seem to like it so, I suppose it’s okay… And look, Chanyeol-ah…” Kyungsoo uses his free hand to lift the skirt up and reveal his own leaking cock. “It’s hard… So I must like it too?” 

Chanyeol gulps at the cute and small dick—but his facial expressions must’ve come across poorly to Kyungsoo as the doll quickly covers himself back up. “Sorry. That made you uncomfortable.”

“It’s… okay… I just… Well, except in porn, I never really see another guy’s dick so… But it’s fine.” Chanyeol said. He doesn’t say how he kind of lost the mood now; Kyungsoo looked too soft to get that kind of blow to his esteem. 

But the doll notices anyway when Chanyeol’s cock starts to soften.

Kyungsoo quickly moves his head forward to capture the tip back into his mouth. He sucks more purposefully before taking most of the length back inside his mouth.

Chanyeol groans, his head rolls back against his shoulders as the doll continues his firm and wet ministrations.

From Chanyeol’s point of view, Kyungsoo does look like a girl, and his dick does get harder again, but never has Chanyeol ever been sucked off like this… And Kyungsoo looks like he’s absolutely _loving_ it.

It riles Chanyeol up.

He stands, making his dick slip out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, before he places a hand on the doll’s head.

Dazed, Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol. “Yes?” 

“Let me fuck your face.” He said, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside.

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply; instead, he just opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out—eyes still on Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol huffs out and holds the base of his cock, sliding the tip and shaft against Kyungsoo’s tongue. Then, with his other hand, he cups the back of Kyungsoo’s head, pulling him closer.

The doll is intuitive; he moves his head back and forth until Chanyeol has a feel for a rhythm, moving his own hips in turn.

Suddenly, Kyungsoo chokes, and that sound flipped a light in Chanyeol.

Both hands behind Kyungsoo’s head, Chanyeol starts to thrust his hips until the tip hit the back of Kyungsoo’s throat. The doll moans—the vibrations making Chanyeol grunt and thrust his hips faster.

Kyungsoo’s struggling, just as a human would—gagging and choking on Chanyeol’s cock as tears formed in his eyes.

_But it’s okay, Chanyeol! He’s just a doll! He’ll be fine!_

And Chanyeol’s worries get reassured when Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s ass, holding him tight; scratching and clawing for purchase.

Kyungsoo’s saliva mixed with Chanyeol’s precome dripped down the doll’s chin and neck—his face was beet red and his eyes screwed shut.

The noises Kyungsoo were making were so hot—Chanyeol felt himself coming close.

“T-this feels so good…” Chanyeol couldn’t help but say.

Kyungsoo tries to reply, but it just comes out as a garbled mess, and Chanyeol _hates_ that he found it so cute! Kyungsoo is so cute. He’s so cute to Chanyeol and his heart is pounding as fast as his hips were and—

He pulls Kyungsoo of his cock with a moan, resting his throbbing cock on the doll’s face as he comes.

“Ahnn…!” Kyungsoo opens his eyes for a split second before closing it to not get any of the sperm inside. When he feels that Chanyeol’s done, he opens them again—some of the cum heavy on his eyelids. He doesn’t mind though, because he’s looking up at Chanyeol with abused lips wearing a huge smile.

Chanyeol’s breathing heavily, looking down at the doll with a dazed expression. “Sorry… I’ll get you a towel…”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo said, voice hoarse. He brings a finger up to his face to swipe away Chanyeol’s cum before licking his finger clean.

Chanyeol quickly grabs Kyungsoo’s hand, “That’s gross! Don’t lick that!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in shock—“S-sorry!” He genuinely didn’t know that it was a bad thing.

(It wasn’t though). 

“Not even my ex-girlfriends did that.” Chanyeol sighed. “M-my diet is really bad so…”

Kyungsoo giggles, “I’m a sex doll, Chanyeol. Your cum tastes very good to me. Food… is different… because I’m not designed to eat. I don’t need to, but…” Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol’s softening dick and kisses the tip, then licking it clean. “I love eating your cum.” 

He gives Chanyeol’s cock one more kiss on the underside before tucking it back into Chanyeol’s boxers. He then zips Chanyeol up and redoes the button, grinning as he finishes like he’s proud of his work.

“You’re so weird.” Chanyeol shakes his head.

“Chanyeol-ah! Are you home?”

“Oh, shit!” Chanyeol curses and rushes to grab his discarded shirt, pushing Kyungsoo onto his butt in the process. “Sorry, sorry. Stay here,” He says, putting on his shirt before going outside of his room.

“You’re home,” Chanyeol said when he sees his mum walking through the threshold. He skips over to her to help her with the shopping she’s done after work, grabbing the bags and taking them to the kitchen.

“Yes,” She said. “Do you have company?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol got whiplash from how fast he turned his head around.

“I heard you speaking to someone,” She said, plopping down onto the couch to take off her shoes. 

“Jongdae and Baekhyun.” Chanyeol immediately said.

“Ah. Okay, then can you get me a drink since you’re up?”

Chanyeol exhales shakily before obliging.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He ends up helping his mum unpack the bags and start on dinner.

Yoora comes home during that time so she takes over when their mum got annoyed at how antsy Chanyeol got the longer he stayed outside.

Before going back to his room though, he goes to the bathroom. He looks at himself; his cheeks weren’t flushed but some of the ends of his hair were matted to his face.

He turns on the tap and washes his face with cold water. He’ll definitely have to take a shower later on, but right now, he needs to check up on Kyungsoo.

Cautiously, he re-enters his room, locking it behind him for good measure.

Then, his heart stops.

Kyungsoo’s panting deeply, slumped against the foot of the bed on the floor. His wig is off and clutched in his hand—his skirt flipped over, exposing his twitching cock.

There’s also a white, wet substance leaking down Kyungsoo’s trembling thighs.

Kyungsoo’s a little zoned out, but he looks up at Chanyeol, “I pleasured myself… I couldn’t help it.” 

“You’re a-alright.” Chanyeol said. “Let’s… clean you up.”

Chanyeol takes off his shirt again as he kneels down in front of Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo weakly spreads his legs as Chanyeol wipes the cum off of the doll’s skin. It comes off quite easily, and yeah, it doesn’t smell. But Chanyeol still opens his bedroom window to air out the room. 

He then goes back outside and into the bathroom to get a towel to wipe Kyungsoo down with. He wets it with warm water, wrings it out and then returns back to his room where Kyungsoo kept on wiping himself clean with the shirt.

Chanyeol then proceeds to run the towel back over Kyungsoo’s thighs, his arms, the base of his neck and his back as well. He leaves Kyungsoo to wipe his cock clean though before fetching the doll something fresh to wear.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol bags the soiled shirt and the wig and skirt Kyungsoo wore. The doll then yawns, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“It’s dinner time now for me,” Chanyeol said. “You can sleep on my bed.”

Kyungsoo grins, his eyelids heavy and tired. He jumps onto Chanyeol’s bed, burying himself underneath the blanket before promptly going to sleep.

Chanyeol chuckles again and goes outside to have dinner with his mum and sister.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hyung, what do I doooooooooooooo!” Chanyeol’s groaning a couple days later. 

He’s at university right now, but his class isn’t until the afternoon, so he decides to bug his senior during his study.

Yixing, fixated on his computer, shrugs. “What’s this about again?”

“Didn’t I just tell you?” Chanyeol asks, sitting up from where he slumped over the desk.

“No, I don’t think so?” Yixing replied. “You kind of just… wiggled in your chair and messed up your hair.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol sighed, leaning on top of his bag.

“What happened?” Yixing asked, typing away at his keyboard.

Chanyeol pouts in contemplation before constructing his sentences carefully in his mind. “What… do you do… when you do something with someone you’re not supposed to do…”

Yixing looks up from his computer, “Like… what? Did you…” He leans forward and whispers, “Did you do something illegal with someone?”

“Huh? What?”

“Are you in trouble? Do you need an alibi?” Yixing asks. “When did this thing happen? We can get our stories straight—”

“No? No! No! I didn’t—I didn’t _do_ —well, maybe… ugh wait! I don’t know. I didn’t do anything illegal— _well_ …”

Yixing blinks, “Did you…” Yixing makes eyes at him. “Have sex with someone who’s already seeing someone?”

“No!” Chanyeol almost shouted. “I mean no, I didn’t have sex with someone who has someone, and it’s—it’s _kind_ of like sex…?”

“Was she…” Yixing’s sentences drifting off started to irritate Chanyeol.

“It wasn’t illegal! It was completely consensual if you’re insinuating otherwise—”

Yixing throws his hands up in the air, “Well, what do you expect? You’re being so vague, how else am I supposed to interpret it?!”

Chanyeol rubs his face in frustration. “I just—I don’t know. I… it wasn’t… with a girl…” _Or a human, for that matter._

“Oh.” Yixing said. “So, you’re on that gay shit now?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

“No judgement from me, just saying.” Yixing said. “I take it that you’re confused then?”

“I guess.” Chanyeol mumbled. “All he did was just… you know… gave me a b.j. so…I don’t know how I feel about it. I mean, _yeah_ it felt really good but…” _He was dressed as a girl! So does that even count?!_

Yixing hums, “Well, you know, it’s not a bad thing to explore your sexuality, even if you think you’re a certain sexuality. I thought I was straight until I went overseas.”

“You mean, until you came here? Or _overseas_ overseas?”

“Overseas overseas,” Yixing clarifies. “When I was in the States, I had a few _experiences_ with a boy. It was really nice. It opened me to a whole new world, but that’s just me.” He says so casually. “Some people are open to it, some aren’t. And that’s okay as long as you’re not ignorant to it.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Chanyeol sighs.

Yixing laughs, “Don’t look so down. It’s not the end of the world. But, I guess, if you’re really uncertain about this, with this guy, you should probably set boundaries.”

“Boundaries?”

“Hmm, wait, let’s take a step back. Is the guy you’re… let’s say, _exploring_ with, gay?” Yixing asks.

Chanyeol contemplates his answer before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, he’s, uh, gay.”

“Okay.”  Yixing nods too. “So he’s experienced and you’re not. I mean, in the gay department.”

“Yep.”

“So you need to set clear boundaries with him so that he doesn’t cross a line you’re not ready to be crossed. And that you also don’t get put off with the whole situation. Not that I’m saying you should be gay or anything! Just that you should be careful and safe and explore with fun so that you’re not associating things you’re unsure with, with uncomfortable feelings.”

Chanyeol nods awkwardly.

Yixing laughs again, “It’s okay to have a talk. I’m sure he’ll be understanding. And if he’s not then dump him! Dump his ass and find someone who’ll be willing to be patient with you while you figure yourself out.”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol said. _If only it was that simple! I can’t dump him, even if I wanted to!_

But then, something clicks in his head.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Welcome back,” Kyungsoo greets brightly when Chanyeol comes back from class. He’s watching something on Chanyeol’s tablet, tucked into Chanyeol’s bed. He slides the wireless headset off his ears and puts the tablet by his side. “How was class?”

“It was alright. My mother didn’t come in?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No. I think she went out most of the day. But I didn’t go outside to check! It was just quiet outside until maybe an hour ago before you came home.”

Chanyeol nods. He then goes to sit next to Kyungsoo. “Hey, so… you said something about having… settings?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Yes. In the box, there’s a cord and you connect me to your computer. I’ll automatically install a program on your computer and there, you can see my settings.”

“Ah, okay.” Chanyeol said. “Do… do you think we can have a look at those?”

Kyungsoo smiles. “Of course!”


	4. Chapter 4

“I’m sure you already know, but everything is in real time.” Kyungsoo said as Chanyeol watches a program install itself on his computer. “You don’t need to save anything; all changes made will be applied immediately.”

Chanyeol sits at his desk with Kyungsoo plugged to his desktop computer. The doll sits on Chanyeol’s laundry basket that’s been flipped upside down, his eyes a little glazed and busy.

“That’s… cool, I guess.”

“Yes.” Kyungsoo said. “You’re able to know what you like and don’t about me straight away.”

“Whoa, wait.” Chanyeol looked at the doll, “This isn’t going to change your, uh, personality, right?”

“Why, do you like how I am?”

Chanyeol frowned, “I… didn’t mean it like that.”

Kyungsoo smiles, “These changes are only for my physical responses. My personality is hardcoded. While I do retain new information, I don’t lose sight of the… doll I am. In essence, I don’t really _grow_ personality wise. But I do learn.”

“You learn but you don’t grow?” Chanyeol questioned.

“I’m just a sex doll, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo said firmly. “I’m designed for sex, not for emotional relationships. ”

“Right.” Chanyeol said. “Looks like the thingie’s done.”

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at the screen—the magnetic plug against the back of his neck staying put despite the movements. “You don’t need to register your details so you can just click onto the gear icon to get to my settings.”

“Oh, alright.” Chanyeol obliges. “Do people actually register their details?”

“Some people don’t want to be forgotten.” Kyungsoo said. “Some of the older models… go through normal _wear and tear_ , but they wear and tear a lot faster than the newer models. Reports have been made of some dolls forgetting their owner or go wandering off in the middle of the night—it’s basically to register your doll with some sort of GPS tracking. Why they need your ID is beyond me, but I suppose if the doll did need to verify their owner, it would help.”

“Huh.” Chanyeol said in amusement. “Sex dolls with dementia?”

“I guess in layman’s terms, sure. Dementia.” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol glances at Kyungsoo before back at his screen. At the very top of the screen, Kyungsoo’s physical data, personal data and manufacturing details were out on display.

“Name: Doh Kyungsoo. Physical age: 23. Height: 5’8—weight: 65 Kgs.” Chanyeol reads out loud. Then there’s just a bunch of technical terms and addresses that mean nothing to him so he scrolls down. “Oh, here we go.”

Chanyeol then starts to blush. “It’s very… detailed.”

“Yep.” Kyungsoo nods. He peers his head around again to look at the screen before sitting straight. “The first section is just about my body’s sensitivity. Right now, it’s at the default settings.”

“Right.” Chanyeol said. “Glad to see it’s all in percentages.”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo nods. “The interface of this program is very simple.”

“Ears… Neck… Lips… Shoulders, arms, collarbones—n-nipples…” Chanyeol reads out loud. They’re all currently set to _50%_ and Chanyeol doesn’t know what that really means.

He looks at Kyungsoo who looks back at him. “Yes?”

“Uh…” Chanyeol scratches the back of his head. “How sensitive is 100%?”

Kyungsoo wiggles his philtrum in contemplation. “Hmm… I don’t know? Very sensitive I suppose?”

“Can I test it?” Chanyeol asks.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo says stoically.

Chanyeol nods and randomly drags one of the centered buttons over to the side of the bar that said ‘100%’. Then he looked at Kyungsoo.

“Feel any different?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo shrugs before gasping a little. “Oh, my nipples.”

Chanyeol looks back at his screen to see he had turned up the sensitivity on the doll’s nipples. “Oh, shit, sorry,”

Kyungsoo’s already lifting the borrowed shirt up until his chest was fully exposed. He holds his position steadily. “The shirt is loose on me and so it’s scratching against them…”

Chanyeol looks at the doll. “Can… I touch them?”

Kyungsoo’s surprised. “Huh? Oh. Yes, of course.”

“What…?”

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Nothing.”

Chanyeol’s suspicious though. “Not ‘nothing’, it’s something. What is it? Do you not want me to touch them?”

“No,” Kyungsoo shakes his head. “It’s just… That’s gay.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol’s taken back.

“You said you’re not gay, and that’s gay. You, as a man, touching my nipples, as a doll with male attributes, is gay.”

“You sucked my dick.” Chanyeol said, not sure how this conversation came to. “I _let_ you suck my dick.”

“I was wearing a wig and a skirt.” Kyungsoo reminded.

“So you lied to me,” Chanyeol suddenly accused. “You’re growing!”

“I won’t hate it,” Kyungsoo said. “If you touch my nipples, I won’t hate it. In fact, I think I will love it, especially now that they’re 100% sensitive. But I’ve _learned_ that you don’t like gays. Or men. Or gay men.”

“I like men!” Chanyeol snorted.

“But no homo, right?” Kyungsoo adjusted his grip on the shirt. “I’ve learned this, but in no way have I grown. I’m still the same, just learning to adjust to you and your preferences.”

“Where are you _learning_ all this stuff then anyway?” Chanyeol asked, baffled.

“Netflix.” Kyungsoo answered without missing a beat. “You are homophobic, Chanyeol. Or at least, have internal homophobia. And I have what the people on the Netflix call _woke._ ”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes, “You are _not_ woke and I’m not homophobic!”

“Then let’s have sex,” Kyungsoo said.

“Did your Netflix characters tell you that there’s a difference between being homophobic and being _straight_?”

“Are you straight?” Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol didn’t really know what to say. “I…like girls.”

“And you’ll let a male doll dressed as a girl suck your dick?” Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol sighed. “I don’t know, okay? I’m… open to exploring. You know, my sexuality. But no offense Kyungsoo, you’re not exactly… a real person. You’re designed to be my perfect… doll. So I don’t know how I’m going to be with an actual other guy.”

Kyungsoo lets go of his shirt and leans forward, placing his hand on Chanyeol’s knee. “But isn’t practicing with me better for you? I can tell you how to take care of another man, and I won’t reject whatever you want to do with me… You know, within reason.”

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo’s hand then rises up to touch Chanyeol’s cheek.

“I like you, Chanyeol. You gave me delicious food when it’s not necessary and you let me roam free in your room and watch Netflix all day.” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol internally snorts at how basic Kyungsoo’s ‘privileges’ were.

“I’m sorry that I don’t have a vagina or don’t look pretty but… I’ll do anything for you, Chanyeol.” He takes Chanyeol’s hand with his free one and brings it under his shirt. 

Chanyeol can feel Kyungsoo’s nipple—small and soft.

Kyungsoo lets out a breathy moan before biting his lower lip when Chanyeol runs a finger over the nub.

Soon, the doll is maneuvering off the laundry basket and onto Chanyeol’s lap, disconnecting himself from the computer. Chanyeol’s hesitant about the new position, but rather than that worry being in the forefront, he’s more so fascinated at Kyungsoo’s expression.

He’s never seen him like this—but then again, their first and last sexual encounter only had Chanyeol feeling pleasure.

Kyungsoo grows hard in his (Chanyeol’s) shorts, his hips rocking back and forth.

Chanyeol’s hyperaware at the feeling, but he ignores it in his pure fascination of Kyungsoo’s reactions. He brings his other hand up to rub Kyungsoo’s other nipple—his thumbs moving in circular movements.

Kyungsoo jolts at the touch, throwing his head back. His hands move to hold onto Chanyeol’s knees; his cock fully erect and rubbing against Chanyeol’s abdomen.

“Shh, shh.” Chanyeol hushes. He holds onto the doll’s body as the doll shakes and moans in his lap. “My family’s home.” 

“S-sorry… It just feels good…” Kyungsoo whispers before biting his lower lip to stave off the moans.

“The sensitivity is… wow.” Chanyeol comments, looking down between them. Kyungsoo’s leaking through the shorts to the point where the bottom of Chanyeol’s own shirt is wet.

He’s also a little hard, but only because Kyungsoo’s rubbing his ass against his dick! No other reason whatsoever!

The doll is blushing red all over; thighs quivering as Chanyeol continues to rub and play with his nipples.

“Are… are you going to come just like this?” Chanyeol asks and the doll nods furiously.

“I—I really want you… to put it in…” Kyungsoo gasps.

Chanyeol clenches his jaw before unconsciously licking his lips; he leans forward and presses his lips against one of Kyungsoo’s nipples and licks it with the tip of his tongue.

Kyungsoo whimpers, moving his hands off of Chanyeol’s knee to hug Chanyeol’s head.

Chanyeol starts to suck on the nub as the doll squirms in his lap. 

“I’m going to come…” Kyungsoo warns.

“Do it quietly,” Chanyeol says before he moves onto licking and sucking on the other nipple.

Kyungsoo’s grip around Chanyeol’s head tightens. “O-okay…! Ahhnnn… Ha…. Ah… Nngh…!”

The doll goes completely rigid, coming with broken and deep breaths.

Chanyeol instinctively moves his hands down to hold onto Kyungsoo’s waist; rubbing and squeezing him there as some sort of comfort.

When Kyungsoo grows lax against the desk, Chanyeol sits back in his chair and looks at the debauched doll with wide eyes. “Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Thank you… That felt really good.”

“Oh, um, you’re… welcome?” 

Kyungsoo chuckles. “I made a mess.” 

“It’s my fault. Um… Go rest on the bed, I’ll get something to wipe you up.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo slides off of Chanyeol’s lap before walking over to the bed on wobbly legs.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath before heading out to the bathroom to get a wet and warm towel to clean Kyungsoo up with.

When he returns, Kyungsoo’s lying on the bed, all sprawled out like a starfish. He comes to sit next to the doll—the doll looking up at with him with stars in his eyes.

“Do you want me to take care of your dick?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Huh? No! No, that’s okay. That’s okay. Um, here,” He hands Kyungsoo the towel. “I’ll get you new clothes.”

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo tells Chanyeol that now that the program has been installed on his computer, he can alter the settings without Kyungsoo having to be plugged in.

So Chanyeol spends the next few hours customising Kyungsoo’s settings while Kyungsoo, now freshly dressed, lies in Chanyeol’s bed, watching Netflix. He’s also surrounded by snacks—whenever Chanyeol glances over his shoulder to check the doll’s responses to his changes, he sees Kyungsoo either engrossed in whatever he’s watching or experimental with all the different snacks he’s been given.

Chanyeol fights the smile tugging at his lips; it’s easier to fight that than fight the fast beat of his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol was finally satisfied with his customisations, he goes over to the bed where Kyungsoo’s all tuckered out, potentially suffering from a food coma.

He closes and ties off the snacks and throws away all the finished ones. He then locks and charges the tablet Kyungsoo was using before setting it on the bedside table.

He tucks Kyungsoo more comfortably in his bed before going outside to have dinner with his family.

Dinner was as usual as any other dinner; the three of them all talked about their day and what happened to them before cleaning up, packing any left overs, then digesting their dinner in front of the TV before retiring for the night.

It was Chanyeol’s turn to do the dishes; rubber gloves on, he does his chore diligently while his mum sits in front of the TV on the couch.

Yoora, coming back from the toilet, stands by his side. She doesn’t say anything; she just stares at Chanyeol until it starts to creep him out.

“What?” He asks her and she turns around to lean against the bench.

“Just wondering if you’re going to take the leftovers.” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “Yeah. But there should be enough for you to take to work tomorrow.”

“I didn’t mean for you take it for school tomorrow,” Yoora said, unfolding her arms. She puts her elbow onto the bench and leans back to meet Chanyeol’s eye. “I meant, were you going to take the leftovers to feed that _boy_ you have sleeping in your room.”

Chanyeol drops the plate he was rinsing, causing it to smash in the sink.

“Park Chanyeol!” They both hear their mother shout.


	5. Chapter 5

“A sex doll.” Yoora said. She looks at her brother and then at the sleeping doll. “A sex doll.”

Chanyeol’s biting his thumbnail before walking over to the box he kept in the corner of his room, pulling out Kyungsoo’s greeting card. 

She takes it and reads it out loud. “ _I hope you can take care of me the way I want to take care of you._ Seriously? What’s his name?”

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol said. “Doh Kyungsoo.”

Yoora hums before slowly and cautiously approaching the bed. She looks down at the doll, his face illuminated by the bedside table lamp. She then snaps her head up to look at Chanyeol, “Are you messing with me right now? He looks so real!”

“I knooooow!” Chanyeol whines.

“Jesus, how much did you spend on him… And why a boy? Are you… Are you gay?”

Chanyeol rubs his face, “Baekhyun bought him for me and he didn’t know Kyungsoo was going to be a boy… He just wanted to buy me a Korean speaking doll.”

“Sex doll.” Yoora reiterates.

“Yes! He’s a sex doll, stop saying that!” He whispers harshly as to not wake Kyungsoo up.

Yoora raises an eyebrow and copies his tone. “Have you…”

“No!” Chanyeol growls. He then calms down and shrugs. “Well…”

“Oh, Chanyeol!” Yoora says, disgusted. 

“What!” 

She gestures at Kyungsoo, “Look at him! He’s a boy! He looks underaged!” 

“First of all, he’s not a _boy_ , he’s a doll! And secondly, he’s a DOLL. And if you _must_ know, his physical age is twenty-three, so—” 

“Twenty-three,” Yoora air quotes. “You defiled him.”

Chanyeol gave his sister a deadpanned expression. “Whatever, just don’t tell mum I have him, or she’ll flip!”

“Are you so naïve to believe that she’s not going to find out about him?” Yoora asked. “You’re not going to be home all the time to make sure she doesn’t snoop in here!” 

“I know that!”

Kyungsoo starts to move in his sleep, startling the Park siblings. Yoora watches in amazement though at how _human_ -like Kyungsoo’s sleeping mannerisms were—the way his chest moves in soft breaths and how his head wiggles into the pillow.

Both Chanyeol and Yoora stay still, waiting until Kyungsoo settled back into a dormant position, but then, the doll starts to wake up.

Eyes open, he’s looking up at Yoora who’s staring down at him. Kyungsoo then turns his head to see Chanyeol at the foot of the bed.

“Oh!” Kyungsoo shouts, pulling the blanket over his head to cover himself from Yoora.

Yoora snorts, baffled, before looking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol sighs, walking to the bed and pulling the blanket down.

Kyungsoo’s hold on the blanket though, is strong.

“Kyungsoo, it’s fine.” Chanyeol says, using two hands now. The blanket won’t budge. “Kyungsoo!”

“Is he shy?” Yoora asked, stepping back to let her brother through.

Chanyeol sits by Kyungsoo’s side and tries to pry the blanket from Kyungsoo’s fingers that peeked. “Hey, it’s okay. She’s my sister, her name is Yoora.”

“Noona! Call me noona, Kyungsoo-yah.” Yoora beamed. Her eyes widen more when Kyungsoo peered out from the blanket. “Oh, you’re so handsome!”

“Noona.” Kyungsoo said, looking at her. He then smiles brightly when he notices Chanyeol’s eyes on him. “Hyung?” 

“Ah, no.” Chanyeol shook his head. “You and I are the same age.” 

“Oh, okay.” Kyungsoo nods. “Am I in trouble?”

“What? No!” Yoora pushes Chanyeol back so she could sit next to Kyungsoo. “If anyone, it’s Chanyeol here who’s in trouble.”

Kyungsoo frowns. “Don’t be mad at him.” 

Yoora looks at Chanyeol over her shoulder. “Are you sure he’s a sex doll?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

So, Yoora keeps Chanyeol’s secret. But she’s not so secret about it.

In the coming days, Yoora’s been spending a lot of time with Kyungsoo, showing him things on her phone and telling him stories about the outside world.

Kyungsoo, of course, is absorbing all of this information, much to Chanyeol’s dismay. Yoora’s essentially _humanising_ Kyungsoo, and he’s pretty sure his sister forgot that Kyungsoo was literally created for sex. 

Not that Chanyeol wanted to have sex with Kyungsoo!

But he still rants to his friends.

 

 **byunslayer69:** do i need to spell it out?

 

 **byunslayer69:** you’re j-e-a-l-o-u-s :grin:

 

 **yeolie:** am NOT

 

 **chensing:** you are too :kissing_heart:

 

 **byunslayer69:** so you DO be on that gay shit

 

 **chensing:** fr fr

 

 **yeolie:** you guys clearly don’t see my concern huh

 

 **byunslayer69:** what’s the harm, really? she’s just teaching him stuff, and that’s pretty cool that he’s learning isn’t it?

 

 **chensing:** also, she’s being very accepting of him and treating him as something more than just a sex doll

 

 **yeolie:** it’s WEIRD!

 

 **yeolie:** he’s _just_ a sex doll and treating him more than just that is making him something he’s not!

 

Chanyeol turns around when he hears Kyungsoo laugh at something Yoora’s showing him. The two of them are on his bed, sharing earphones and a container of spicy rice cakes.

Kyungsoo briefly catches Chanyeol’s eye and grins before looking back down at the screen between him and Yoora.

 

 **byunslayer69:** that’s cold man

 

 **chensing:** but i mean, i get where chanyeol’s coming from, but ALSO i agree with ^

 

 **byunslayer69:** make up your mind, fence sitter!

 

 **yeolie:** i only let my sister play with him so she keeps quiet about about him but now she’s coming into my room every! single! day!

 

 **chensing:** aww, like baek said, you’re jealous

 

 **byunslayer69:** just grow a pair and say you wanna spend some quality time with your sex toy my gosh!!

 

“Useless.” Chanyeol mutters under his breath.

“Who’s useless?” Yoora asks.

Chanyeol swivels around in his chair to look at the bed hoggers. “No one. I’m tired, go back to your room now.”

“It’s like, nine o’clock, Chanyeol. No way are you sleeping already?” She says, but she’s plucking the earphone out of her ear. Kyungsoo does the same.

“I have an exam tomorrow.” Chanyeol said, standing. He stretches, feeling his bones ache. 

“Sure.” Yoora’s suspicious but she gets out of bed with the container of spicy rice cakes in one hand and her phone and tangled earphones in the other.

“I’ll see you again tomorrow?” Kyungsoo asks and Yoora frowns.

“Sorry, Kyungsoo-yah. I have to stay back late tomorrow. We can continue to watch the show another time though.”

“Okay!” He says, excited.

Chanyeol’s heart melts. Yoora’s probably does the same.

She then turns to look at Chanyeol. “Don’t make him sleep in the box again!” She warns as she pockets her phone and earphones so that she can open the bedroom door.

Her stern tone scares Kyungsoo, so the doll speaks up. “It’s okay. I don’t mind sleeping in the box. As long as Chanyeol’s comfortable, I’m comfortable.”

Yoora sighs, before muttering at Chanyeol, “He’s too good for you.”

Chanyeol grimaces, “Goodnight, noona.” He says, ushering her out of his room. He closes the door behind her and locks it for good measure—unfortunately though, the sound of the door locking makes Kyungsoo excited for a different reason.

“Are we going to have sex?” Kyungsoo asks, nervous. Chanyeol almost never locks the door unless he’s intent on _doing something._

But Chanyeol shakes his head, “Uh—ah… no. No. You can sleep on the bed tonight. With me. But nothing weird!”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo said. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol nods. “Noona wouldn’t leave me alone if she found out that I still make you uh, sleep in the box. I actually think it’s time I throw it away.”

“I really don’t mind it.” Kyungsoo’s eyes glue onto Chanyeol as Chanyeol rounds the bed and joins him. Kyungsoo grips the blanket when Chanyeol settles underneath it. “No homo.”

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, “Stop saying that.” Kyungsoo just giggles in response.

And then silence as they both stare off into the distance.

“So, you have and exam—”

“Do you like being here?” 

They look at each other, eyes wide.

Kyungsoo answers first, “Of course I like being here. You’re very interesting.”

Chanyeol snorts, “You’re the interesting one… but I mean… you’re a sex doll…” 

Kyungsoo cocks his head to the side, “Yeah?” 

“And you’re not really doing any sex things. I received you about two or so weeks ago and we, uh… we only…”

“I don’t mind.” Kyungsoo said. “I’m not going to die if I don’t have sex. I mean, yeah, it’s my purpose, but also, if you don’t want that then… What can I do about it?”

For some reason, Kyungsoo’s words trigger a memory for Chanyeol. “Hey, um… Remember when I first unboxed you?” 

“What would you like me to remember of that time?” 

Chanyeol scratches the back of his head. “Oh. The uh… You seemed very desperate to have sex. You kinda… you kind of begged? Saying you need it? To become… human. And now you’re saying you’re fine without it?”

“Oh.” Kyungsoo said. He looks down at his lap. “Right.”

“I just have so many questions about that. I don’t know why I’m only addressing it now.” Chanyeol does know—he simply only just remembered it. He starts with the most jarring one—“You can become human?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, avoiding Chanyeol’s gaze. “It’s just something our master said.” 

“Your master?” 

“The one who created all of us sex dolls.” Kyungsoo clarifies. “Our master was very… out of this world, I guess you could say. But I mean, our master was very normal to us. But being out here in the real world—yeah. They’re very… different.”

“Different how?” Chanyeol prods but he notices the pained expression on Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Just different. I can’t really explain. But before I was shipped to you, the person taking care of my packaging  gave me a briefing— _find that aspect of life to become real._ And well, being a sex toy… It’s easy to believe that the _aspect of life_ I need to find to _become real_ is sex.”

“So, I take it something changed your mind?” Chanyeol asked.

Kyungsoo finally met his eyes and nodded. “Yes. You changed my mind.”

“I did?”

Kyungsoo nods again. “You don’t treat me like a sex doll. Noona doesn’t treat me like a sex doll. I eat and sleep and watch videos and learn new things every day… and it makes me realise that maybe the _sex_ aspect of life isn’t what makes me real. I think it’s the people around me that makes me real.”

Chanyeol can kind of see where Kyungsoo’s coming from. He suppose that those vague words can easily be interpreted that way by Kyungsoo, born with the sole purpose of pleasuring his owner. 

“Do you… think that you’ll actually become real? I mean, a human?” Chanyeol asked, not sure if that question was absurd to even ask.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo said. “I want to become a human.” His eyes suddenly start to water. “I don’t want to watch you die and I stay here all alone!”

Chanyeol begins to panic, “Oh no, don’t cry! Don’t cry! Kyungsoo, it’s okay! I’m not gonna die?” He brings his hands around to cup Kyungsoo’s face, wiping the tears that fall.

“I want to find what makes me human!” Kyungsoo sobs. “I love you! I don’t want to live in a world without you!” 

Chanyeol swallows deeply, his hands sliding down. “Love?”

Kyungsoo’s nodding with snot running down his nose. “Love! I love you!”

“Do you know what that means?” Chanyeol asked, unsure of how to take this abrupt confession.

Kyungsoo wipes his face with the bottom of the borrowed shirt. “I do! I do know what love is and I have it for you!”

“Kyungsoo, I don’t think you know what you’re saying.” Chanyeol frowns. “Love is… it’s serious. Not something you say lightly.”

“O-oh?” Kyungsoo almost immediately calms down. “It’s not something I say… lightly?”

“Yeah. Love can mean a lot of things… love is actually complicated but… you don’t say it when you don’t know how you mean it.” Chanyeol said. And he’s feeling odd and silly because Kyungsoo’s  _just a doll_ and of course he’s programmed to say he _loves_ Chanyeol so it shouldn’t mean a damn thing if the doll says it so carelessly!

But for some reason, it does. 

It does matter.

Kyungsoo sniffles, rubbing his eyes before staring intently at Chanyeol. “Then, can you tell me what it is?”

“W-what what is?” Chanyeol stutters.

“Love.” Kyungsoo said. “Can you tell me what is love?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol and Yoora’s mum is at work. It’s the weekend now and the siblings decide to lounge around at home. It’s getting chillier as the year slowly progresses into the winter seasons. 

Kyungsoo’s outside with them in the living room too, in charge of picking a movie for the three of them to watch. The doll is sitting right in front of the TV on the floor, his head moving as he scrolls through the titles.

Yoora and Chanyeol are sitting on the couch behind the coffee table when Yoora leans in against her brother.

“Isn’t it time you dress him up in warmer clothes?” She asks, nodding at Kyungsoo who’s only wearing a shirt and shorts. “At least some socks?”

“He’s a doll. He doesn’t need much. He doesn’t even need to eat so stop feeding him.” Chanyeol said. “I don’t even know where he stores all that food… I don’t know if I even wanna know where it all goes…”

“Or buy him some clothes that will actually fit him.” Yoora sits upright. “I would buy him clothes if you just _let me—_ ” 

“He’s not going out of this house.” Chanyeol said sternly, like he’s said a million times before ever since Yoora found out about him.

“And why not? He looks real enough. No one will know he’s a you-know-what. And besides, it must be suffocating for him to be coup up inside.”

“He doesn’t know any better.” Chanyeol sighs. “He’s fine in my room. He’s happy.”

Yoora crosses her arms. “You should get a part time job and provide for him.”

Chanyeol looks at his sister. “Provide for him? He literally needs nothing to survive.”

“Or at least pay back Baekhyun so that you _actually_ own him.” Yoora said. “Don’t you want him to be yours?”

“He is mine!” Chanyeol says a little loudly, making Kyungsoo turn around. Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo, “H-have you picked a movie yet?” 

Kyungsoo purses his lips. “Not yet, sorry!”

“Take your time, sweetie.” Yoora smiles at the doll and the doll smiles back before turning his attention back to the screen. Yoora then whispers, “Possessive.”

“Busybody.” Chanyeol banters. 

Kyungsoo eventually picks a title before settling next to Yoora. Chanyeol trues to not make a face as he pulls out his phone and opens up his discord chat.

He clicks on Baekhyun’s handle before shooting him a message—

 

 **yeolie:** hey… how much did it cost for you to buy kyungsoo?

 

 **yeolie:** i wanna pay you back


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol’s been given the graveyard shift. Granted, he's twenty-three with little to no work experience but he's made up his mind and he's grateful for the opportunity.

Sure, Yixing helped him get the job at the local cinema, and the pay isn't that great, but still! A job is a job—he'll just have to make do.

Baekhyun refused to tell Chanyeol how much Kyungsoo cost, but that still didn't stop Chanyeol insisting he pay his friend back.

There were no (more) male dolls on the website, so Chanyeol thought to just estimate. Based on how advanced Kyungsoo was (in his opinion), he figured that Kyungsoo was in the ten grand plus range, which, he knows he’ll never even begin to make a dent in, but at least he has a goal.

 

 **byunslayer69:** srsly man, it's not that much! don't worry about it

 

 **yeolie:** shut the fuck up bitch

 

So, Chanyeol began to work. It was an easy job, kind of repetitive but with his people personality and approachable demeanour, he didn't have too much trouble with his workmates or the customers.

The only trouble he did have was whenever he had a late class then work straight after. In the first week he started working, he’d slip up a _lot_ when it came to hiding Kyungsoo from his mum.

Thankfully, Yoora helped him out, being paid by spending time (inside) with Kyungsoo, much to Chanyeol’s regrettable dismay. 

“Alright, you guys are good for the night.” The manager, Joohyun said, as the final movie session comes to an end.

Chanyeol stretched his arms as he watches the other guy on the same shift as him, Sehun, pull the shutter down over the snack bar. “Good job again, boys.”

“Thanks, noona.” Chanyeol said as he removes his cinema branded cap.

“I'll lock up here—you both can head home now.”

“Don't need to tell me twice,” Sehun yawns, striding over towards the main counter where Chanyeol sat. He jumps over the counter to grab his bag, making Joohyun scowl.

“Stop doing that,” She said, removing her hat to hit him. But he dodges her like it was instinctive; the thought of her doing that to him so many times that he's used to it makes Chanyeol smile.

Chanyeol gets home just after 1:00 a.m. to a dark apartment. He toes off his shoes before treading down the hall and into his room.

He stops short of opening the door though—he can hear giggling inside.

Curious, he slowly enters inside.

“Ehehehehehe~”

The sound of Kyungsoo laughing softly made Chanyeol smile. “What's so funny?” He asked, turning on the bedroom light.

Kyungsoo immediately springs upright from where he was lying down on his side, watching something on Chanyeol’s tablet.

“You're home!” Kyungsoo smiles. “Welcome back.”

“You're still awake?” Chanyeol drops his bag onto the floor before closing the door behind him.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I'm not sleepy.” He says, but the yawn that follows right after indicates otherwise.

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Go to sleep, I still have a few things I need to finish before class starts… in like, six hours.”

Kyungsoo frowns, “You need to rest. And… I'm lonely.”

“Hm?”

Kyungsoo brings his knees up to his chest underneath the blanket. “You're home when I'm asleep and you're gone when I'm awake… I barely see you these days. I-I miss you.”

“Is… that why you're staying up late?” Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo nods. “Sorry. It can't be helped.”

Kyungsoo sighs. “Oh.”

“Just go to sleep,” Chanyeol says. “Um… I’ll get changed and join you.”

Kyungsoo's eyes widen, “Really!”

“Shh, everyone’s asleep!”

Kyungsoo clasps his hands over his mouth, “Oh! I'm sorry.”

Chanyeol just laughs. He then starts to undress and change into something more comfortable, his back turned to Kyungsoo. He can feel Kyungsoo’s gaze on him but he tries to pay it no mind.

The doll’s eyes soon averts though when Chanyeol joins him on the bed. He puts the tablet away before fiddling with his thumbs.

“Um…” Kyungsoo begins, getting Chanyeol’s full attention. “So, how was work and class?”

Chanyeol's looking at him a little astounded, “Oh, um, it was good. Tiring, but good. Wasn't much to do at work and class… well, is class. How… was your day?”

Kyungsoo’s expression brightened, “Very good!” He said. “I finished a new drama, watched a romantic comedy movie and noona bought me some underwear and shorts!” He flips the blanket off his legs to show Chanyeol the shorts.

They were baby pink and rode all the way up his legs that it looked like he was just wearing underwear.

Chanyeol, embarrassed, looked away. “Oh, s-she bought you that, huh?”

“Yup,” Kyungsoo covers himself again, “She guessed my size. They fit okay, I kind of get a wedgie sometimes, but I like them very much. She got me blue and purple and yellow shorts too. She wanted to get me longer shorts… pants, but… I prefer shorts.”

Kyungsoo leans forward to catch Chanyeol’s eye. “Do you… not like them?”

Chanyeol shakes his head, “Huh? No. They're… they look good.”

Kyungsoo’s not sure about Chanyeol’s expression but he shrugs it off. “I'm glad. I'll let you go to sleep now.” He then slowly leans towards Chanyeol, and plants a soft kiss at the corner of Chanyeol’s lips. “Good night!”

The doll quickly lies down with his back turned to Chanyeol as Chanyeol’s surprised by the sudden physical affection.

He stares at the doll; his ears turning red.

Chanyeol then touches where Kyungsoo kissed him—barely there, but it affected him immensely.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, just as Yoora was about to leave for work, Chanyeol catches her where the shoes are kept by the front door.

“Hey, you bought Kyungsoo clothes?” He asked, still wearing bed clothes and sleep on his face. 

Yoora shrugs, “I doubt they count as clothes.”

“Why did you get it for him?” Chanyeol’s voice was soft but it still had a bit of attitude.

“Well, he can't always be wearing your clothes, Chanyeol. Mum's suspicious as to why she's washing more of your clothes than usual; luckily I convinced her it's because you're working now.”

“Kyungsoo doesn't need his clothes— _my_ clothes that he wears—washed every day.” Chanyeol says.  

“Why are you getting mad that I bought him clothes?” She asked in return though.

Chanyeol grits his teeth, _I wanted to be the first person to get him something._

Yoora then gives him an odd, tiresome look.

“Chanyeol,” She begins in a low voice when their mother comes out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. “Kyungsoo’s a sex doll.”

“Y-yeah? And?”

She looks at him with a deadpanned expression. “He's a sex doll who's quite obviously smitten with you. He's cooped up in that room all day with nothing but your nasty smell and memories of you.”

Chanyeol wasn't quite following, “So?”

“Oh my god, he's a sex doll and he likes you and his borrowed pants that you gave him need to be washed every day and I've been buying clothes for him to change into because he's jacking off to you in your room since he can't go to the bathroom to do that or wash up!” She lists in a harsh whisper.

“Yoora, you're leaving?” Their mum calls out, breaking the siblings out of their whispering argument. “Don't forget your lunch,” She says.

“Thank, I've got it!” Yoora answers. She then gives Chanyeol a pouty look before leaving for today.

Chanyeol stands in the doorway, defeated.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo, ever since he's been unboxed, has learned a lot.

Mostly about the Park family and their schedules.

Mama Park was an early riser and first to sleep—Monday to Friday, she pretty much did the same thing. In the morning, she would cook breakfast and clean the house. Midday, she was out for four or five hours, sometimes coming home just before four. Then, she would start on dinner before retiring to her bedroom around eight-thirty/nine. Mama Park worked on the weekends—ten a.m. until the afternoon. That's usually when Yoora noona would either cook or order take out.

Yoora noona worked all day, leaving at seven in the morning and coming home after six. But on Thursdays and Fridays, she would come home earlier since she finished work sooner on those days. Weekends, she usually went out with her friends, but lately, she spent more time at home to keep Kyungsoo company, and Kyungsoo was very grateful considering the lack of time he spent with Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol’s schedule, in the first few weeks, were spread thinly, much to Kyungsoo’s enjoyment. Though they didn't really do much on the days Chanyeol wasn't in class, Kyungsoo loved being in Chanyeol’s presence. When not in class. They chatted a little before Chanyeol either went to the gym or played games on his computer.

Kyungsoo was learning a lot from the Netflix shows on how to ‘naturally’ seduce Chanyeol, but so far, no dice.

Then, Chanyeol got a job. Kyungsoo got sadder and sadder with each day passing with him barely seeing Chanyeol. And when he did manage to see Chanyeol just before he left, something inside Kyungsoo started to burn.

He supposed it was his heart—the small smile on Chanyeol's lips as he leaves the room; the soft ‘ _go back to sleep, Kyungsoo-yah_ ’ that Kyungsoo just managed to hear…

Kyungsoo went against Chanyeol’s rule of strictly staying on the Netflix app and Googled “ _What can I do to get the person I like to like me back?_ ”

The results he found were astounding to him! And somewhat informative.

  * _Talk to them, get to know them and find your common interests and build your relationships up on that_


  * _Buy them gifts, shower them with love and affections!_


  * _Seduce them with your charming points and hopefully, one thing will lead to another_



“Seduce him.” Kyungsoo repeats. And he wants to seduce Chanyeol—he's actually been pretty horny almost every day.

Yoora has caught him post-masturbation twice in the last week—he felt so embarrassed and ashamed but Yoora assured him that he's okay for wanting to do those things considering his nature.

She was even so kind to pretend to shower so that Kyungsoo could have a proper shower instead of just wiping down every time he finished.

Yoora then got a few clothes for him, knowing that Chanyeol would probably question why his own clothes went missing (if he was well rested enough to notice Kyungsoo's constant change in pants).

Yoora was really nice to Kyungsoo, and he knows Chanyeol is just as nice.

They both were really good people in Kyungsoo’s mind; he, during his binges, learned more and more about the nature of sex and sex workers and how stigmatised they are in the workforce. And while Kyungsoo isn't getting paid to do sex (even though he and Chanyeol barely did much), he still felt the negative connotations about how he could be perceived by others.

But Yoora didn't look at him weirdly, and while Chanyeol was weird, he was the same too. 

And so Kyungsoo felt grateful and safe that he was gifted to people like them.

He grew antsy, wanting to repay them.

While he wasn't sure how to repay Yoora, Kyungsoo did think of ways he could repay Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was getting sleepy.

It was 2:00 A.M., and Chanyeol wasn't home from work yet. He was later than usual, and Kyungsoo grew worried as the hours passed by.

He was too anxious to continue watching his new series, so he just sat on Chanyeol’s bed, staring at the door.

He grew hyperaware of all the sounds around him, or the lack thereof, his head twisting and eyes darting to the source of what sounds he did manage to hear.

His daily batteries were draining, and he did consider plugging himself in for more energy, but he knew he was just ultimately delaying the inevitable.

Just as he was about to retire for the night, the door twists open and in stumbles a red faced Chanyeol.

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo whispered excitedly, his tiredness suddenly dissipating.

“Kyungsoo-yah, you're still up?” Chanyeol said, holding onto the door for purchase. “It's late.”

“You're late.” Kyungsoo states. “I was worried about you.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol stands upright before closing and locking the door behind him. He drops his bag onto the floor before shedding his jacket and shoes. “Sorry, we got paid today so Sehun and I went for drinks.”

“Se…hun?” Kyungsoo asked. 

“My workmate.” Chanyeol clarified. “I didn't mean to worry you. I'll buy you a phone! I didn't get paid much but I can get you a decent phone if I combine it with my other savings…”

“Oh, no! No, you don't have to…” Kyungsoo said. “Please use that money on yourself.” 

“Well, you're mine, so technically anything I buy you is also mine.” Chanyeol shrugged, shedding off his clothes until he was just in his shirt and underwear.

He then climbed onto the bed and under the sheets, settling unusually close to Kyungsoo. He's lying down next to Kyungsoo’s thigh, looking up at the doll.

“Are you happy?” Chanyeol asked suddenly.

“Eh? Yes! I'm very happy.”

But Chanyeol frowns at that. “I mean, are you happy with me? With… how our situation is?”

“I am.” Kyungsoo confirms, looking down at Chanyeol. “Are you… happy with me?”

Chanyeol hums, his hand underneath the blanket moving over Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Yeah, I think I am, oddly enough.”

“W-why oddly?” Kyungsoo asks, a pulse of excitement shooting down his spine.

“I don't know. My workmate talked a lot about his boyfriend; how he's so much happier without his boyfriend and how he hates how clingy his boyfriend is. And it just got me thinking... if you and I were boyfriends, would I be happy if you weren't around or weren't clingy?”

“And so…?”

“And so… I think no. Or at least, I think I shouldn't be thinking no. We aren't boyfriends. You aren't even human. But that doesn't matter to me, I think. I'm happy as you are. And I wouldn't be happy if you weren't here.” Chanyeol spoke slowly, as if he was choosing his words carefully.

“So… do you like me?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah.” Chanyeol said. “I don't know what kind of _like_ it is but… I do like you, Kyungsoo. And I don't want you to go away.”

“I don't want to go away either.” Kyungsoo smiles. 

Chanyeol then sits up and leans in close—Kyungsoo can smell alcohol on his breath. Or what he thinks is alcohol, because Chanyeol has smelt nicer than this before.

And then, Chanyeol presses his lips against Kyungsoo’s, kissing the doll softly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol has to hold Kyungsoo’s thighs to keep them from thrashing about as he deep throats the doll’s cock.

Kyungsoo's got his borrowed shirt bunched up and shoved into his mouth to stave off the moans as Chanyeol bobs his head up and down diligently.

The doll wasn't big—his dick was cute, small but thick. And it didn't taste bad—at least, in drunken Chanyeol’s mind.

Kyungsoo's hands gripped the bedsheets and the headboard, but the flailed more than they stayed put. Chanyeol was good… really good. That, or Kyungsoo was too much on edge to notice how sloppy the technique was.

Chanyeol pulls off though—he's laying in between Kyungsoo’s legs. He smooths his hands up from Kyungsoo's thighs and into his hips. “Is that okay?” 

Kyungsoo pushes the shirt out from his mouth with his tongue and nods. 

“Are you… gonna cum soon?”

“Yes…” Kyungsoo breathes out. “Do you want me to take care of yours?”

“No, it's okay. I want to do it for you.” Chanyeol smiles before going back down on the doll until he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

Kyungsoo slings an arm over his mouth to keep quiet; his chest rising and falling faster than Chanyeol’s ministrations. 

_I want to do it for you._

_I want to do it for you._

_Me too, Chanyeol-ah…_

_I… you…_

Chanyeol stills when he feels something warm fill his mouth. Kyungsoo’s shaking though—his moan coming out broken and strung.

“You can spit it out…” Kyungsoo manages, stroking Chanyeol’s hair. But then he hears a _gulp_ , and the realisation settles. “O-oh!”

Chanyeol rises onto his hind legs and wipes his mouth. Kyungsoo's eyes immediately dart to the bulge in Chanyeol’s underwear and his mouth salivates at the sight. 

“Doesn't… taste like anything, really.” Chanyeol said, referring to Kyungsoo’s cum.

“Y-yeah… do you want me to—”

“I'm gonna… wash up first. And I'll bring you a towel too.” Chanyeol interrupts before awkwardly stumbling off the bed.

He waddles off to the bathroom, leaving an exhausted Kyungsoo, a happy Kyungsoo.

And when Chanyeol comes back, the boner seemingly taken care of, he wipes Kyungsoo clean, and starts to mumble. “So… my Monday class is cancelled and I don't work on Mondays…”

“Yeah?”

“I was just wondering if you wanted to hang?” Chanyeol asked awkwardly. “Like, not just in my room.”

“Oh?” Kyungsoo's heart starts to beat rapidly.

“I mean, like go out of the house or something… and I can buy you your own clothes to wear and stuff.” Chanyeol finishes cleaning Kyungsoo up and just stares at the doll’s body. “And we can have lunch too… so you can eat proper food. Well, it's not proper food, it's probably fast food, but it's still outside.”

“Outside? You want to take me out?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol nods. “Wanna?”

“Yes!” Kyungsoo springs up from where he was propped up on pillows. “Yes yes yes yes!”

Chanyeol smiles shyly, a tint of red on his cheeks. “Cool. So it's a date.”

“A date.” Kyungsoo repeats. 

“Yeah, a date.”


End file.
